


Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth

by Imorz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Ini hari ke-307 Chanyeol membawanya dan pria itu masih menjadi hikikomori.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EXO kepunyaan SM Entertainment. Karya ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan batin.

Kalau saja ada kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi psikologis seperti mengurung diri, sengaja mengisolasi dari masyarakat, Baekhyun akan dengan mudah mencap pria di sana itu. Tiga ratus tujuh hari yang lalu dirinya berhasil dijajah seorang pemuda berumur dua puluhan hanya dengan sebilah ranting kayu. Kemudian Baekhyun dibawanya ikut berkarantina diri; menikmati surganya kamar serta sekerdus kotak pizza basi.

Ah, benar. Park Chanyeol adalah seorang _hikikomori_.

Menyendiri di kamar merupakan pilihan terakhirnya ketika kedua orangtuanya tewas setelah kegiatan ekspedisi terakhir. Sebagai penerus, Chanyeol enggan bunuh diri; mengikuti jejak mereka? Terima kasih. Banyak _rpg game_ yang masih belum tamat.

Tapi apa yang salah disini? Mengapa Baekhyun—Chanyeol yang memberinya nama—sebagai makhluk kuat yang terdaftar di _website_ dan museum dunia dengan judul Hekatonkheire berhasil dijinakkan olehnya? Mengapa bukan orangtuanya? Tidak, mengapa Baekhyun bisa kalah? Waktu itu tangannya masih ratusan, seingatnya. Kenapa dia yang kalah? Kenapa bukan _centaur_? Kenapa bukan _hydra_? Kenapa harus dirinya?

Ribuan pertanyaan membusuk di kepala Baekhyun; sudah berbau tahi kucing. Tiba-tiba keningnya mengerut, tiba-tiba ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun jadi ikut memiliki alur gangguan psikologis oleh sebab si pemuda Park.

Lihat, dia memakan keripik kentang. Itu bungkus yang ketujuh. Itu botol kola ketiga ukuran satu liter. Itu kotak biskuit kedua belas. Ya Dewa! Nasibnya perlu dipertanyakan!

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri sana? Aku tahu kau menginginkan keripik kentangku."

Keripik kentang rasa lada hitam memang selalu menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun. Tapi saat Chanyeol menyadari hadirnya di sela pintu patut dicurigai akan adanya sebuah mata dibalik surai hitam. Jika iya, pantas Chanyeol dapat memenangi pertarungan kala itu.

Baekhyun berjengit saat mata itu mengarah padanya, "Masuklah. Acaranya sedang seru," tuturnya menunjuk layar bercahaya ukuran enam belas inci. Lantas langkah kaki ringan Baekhyun beringsut masuk lalu mempertemukan bokongnya dilantai tepat di kanan seorang _hikikomori_. Bersandar pada tepian kasur dan ikut menjamah olahan kentang.

Semenit kemudian Chanyeol tertawa, lalu tiga menit setelahnya ia terdiam. Lelucon para pelawak hanya mempan pada orang ini sementara. Baekhyun melirik, pada Chanyeol yang mulai membuka bungkus keripik kentang rasa daging panggang.

"Chanyeol, ini hari ke-307."

Pria itu menggumam sebagai respon.

"Sekarang bulan Maret."

Lagi, Chanyeol menggumam. Satu keripik kentang lolos.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menonton?"

Kali ini bukan gumaman, Chanyeol jawab menatap. "Apa yang kita lakukan ini bukan menonton?"

Tergugu Baekhyun. Hampir tiada lisan yang dapat ia utarakan.

"Err ... maksudku kita pergi keluar dan—"

"Lupakan itu. Bawakan aku sirup melon di dapur, sekarang."

Helaan napas. Satu tangan dari punggung Baekhyun melayang di udara menuju dapur dan mengambil sirup melon dari dalam pendingin.

"Jangan lupa gula."

Satu tangan menyusul ke dapur.

"Ingat untuk membawa gelas. Aku tentu tidak bisa meminum dari botolnya langsung."

Satu tangan menyusul lagi ke dapur.

"Kupaskan mangga."

"Chanyeol, tangan di punggungku hanya bersisa tiga buah dari seratus. Sisanya kau buang kejam ke perapian."

Chanyeol menatap penuh telisik. Baekhyun lekas-lekas menerka apa yang dipikirkannya. "Ini kepalaku yang terakhir. Sebulan yang lalu adalah penggalan yang ke-49. Kasusnya sama, kau tidak percaya sisa jumlah tanganku."

Decakan kesal terdengar. Sirup melon, gula dan gelas kaca hadir di antara mereka. Tiga tangan ajaib kembali masuk ke dalam kaus Baekhyun. Sementara itu Chanyeol masih meminta lawannya membuatkan segelas minuman rasa melon.

Mereka kembali menyantap acara televisi nan membosankan. Riuh tepuk tangan penonton bayaran semakin menambah kepalsuan. Varian lawakan yang disiapkan; barangkali memberi cengiran saja keduanya enggan. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak lagi menikmati, lantas menutup matanya pelan-pelan.

Guntur tiba-tiba mengaum galak. Konveksi udara menari salsa di atmosfer. Padam lampu serta menyusul cahaya. Ventilasi jendela menyilakkan dingin. Baekhyun mendekat mencari hangat hingga bertemu dengan lengan pria di sampingnya.

Namun lengan itu justru terangkat dan mengalung pada pundak dia yang mencari hangat, gesturnya semakin menarik Baekhyun mendekat. Hingga telinga Baekhyun bersandar pada dadanya dan suara detak jantung adalah alunan musik paling menggugah hati. Rona malu-malu menjalar pada pipi Baekhyun tidak malu-malu.

Gelap bukan main. Bukan berarti Baekhyun takut, lebih kepada gelisah. Chanyeol tidak bersuara adalah momok bagi Baekhyun. Mungkin saja tiba-tiba pria ini mendapat serangan jantung, kan tidak lucu? Misalnya dia punya fobia kegelapan? Maksudnya, kemana lagi Baekhyun harus berlabuh tempat?

Tubuhnya? Hatinya? Kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Dengar, aku benci setiap kau bermonolog."

Intonasi berat itu menyadarkan Baekhyun. Suara itu tepat di atas kepalanya. Sebuah tangan meraih pinggangnya dari belakang. Tersangka utama adalah pria di sampingnya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan ini padamu, tapi sejak aku menangkapmu, aku bisa mendengar semua suara batinmu."

Bukan lagi warna merah jambu, ialah merah padam. Wajah Baekhyun panas bak cirat mendidih. Ia menegap, mencari cahaya barang setitik untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Sia-sia, ia kembali bersandar kini dengan lengan yang mengalung pada perut lawannya.

"Aku jatuh hati padamu," tanpa basa-basi oleh Baekhyun.

Kemudian dijawab, "Aku tahu." Chanyeol membenarkan pelan posisi duduknya, "Aku dengar semuanya."

"Lantas perasaanku kau biarkan teronggok?"

"Tadinya begitu. Karena dalam maksud tujuanku menangkapmu adalah balas dendam kematian orang tuaku." Hati Baekhyun tertohok diatas jawaban penuh pilu. "Yang membuatku menjadi seorang penyendiri menyedihkan adalah dirimu. Menjadi sampah masyarakat sama sekali diluar angan-angan masa depan yang pernah terbayang."

Air mata Baekhyun lolos, jatuh bak air terjun. Mengucur tanpa isak. Tubuhnya terhempas; pun hatinya, pada palung terdalam. Pedih, nikmatnya rasa bersalah menikam dari segala penjuru. Baekhyun mengeratkan peluknya. "Maafkan aku," sesalnya halus, "Seandainya saja aku tak menghampirimu, mungkin yang bersamamu saat ini adalah Ibumu, atau Ayahmu."

Dapat Baekhyun rasakan gestur menggeleng dari sandarannya. Chanyeol menyisir surai Baekhyun halus, mengecupnya lembut seraya berkata, "Ku bilang, tadinya. Perasaan manusia dapat berubah. Sekian pendulum berdetak, mau hati sekuat perkasa, sekali bertemu pujaan bisa luluh jua."

Pria itu mencoba melepaskan pelukan yang ia terima, berbalik ia yang memeluk, "Kini satu-satunya yang ku butuhkan adalah dirimu, tiada insan lain. Kau candu, sering kali membuatku sinting. Maaf."

Lalu dia mencium, mencium, mencium lagi. Tanpa perlu cahaya, hanya ada gelap, dituntun isyarat. Kening, pipi, bibir, leher hingga tengkuk tiada sejengkal lolos dari si warna merah pucat. Gigitan mengundang birahi hasrat menguat naik hingga telinga dan ubun-ubun. Berteriak untuk segera selesaikan semua ini.

Pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan apa itu ciuman. Menurutnya, hambar, menjijikan tapi terus menagih. Ingin terus saling melahap, tidak ingin kalah dan permainan dewasa ini. Paham, Baekhyun paham. Justru kemudian ia melenguh dahsyat dan Chanyeol pikir tidak ada salahnya membuat makhluk mitologi ini melengkung penuh keringat di bawahnya.

Dituntunnya pada kasur di belakang, sudah siap sedia. Dingin bukan hambatan, hujan mengucur, namun kehangatan mengalir seiring sentuhan demi sentuhan. Bukan main nikmatnya, begitu pikir Baekhyun. Jika boleh, jika para Dewa mengijinkan, Baekhyun ingin waktu untuk malam hari ini diperpanjang sekian jam.

Bibir Chanyeol terlepas dari kulit leher Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"—aneh," jawab Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Kau hidup ribuan tahun dan tidak tahu seks?"

"Apa itu?"

Sebagai majikan yang baik, tentu Chanyeol ingin mengajarkan Baekhyun pengetahuan yang ia punya. Maka sekali tangannya menyelip masuk ke dalam kaus Baekhyun, menyentil nakal _bagian_ yang sensitif, suara tertahan dari sang submisif malah membuatnya menggalakkan tindakannya. Meski alunan napasnya seakan terseok-seok, Chanyeol mengerti benar jikalau makhluk ini menyenangi keadaannya.

Kaus tersingkap dan kecupan yang singgah pada bagian tadi membuat Baekhyun berteriak. Mencengkeram surai si dominan dan berterima kasih pada gelap untuk bersedia menyembunyikan raut wajah yang ia pasang. Cengkeraman itu bukan berarti Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol berhenti, tapi sebagai jawaban atas rasa yang ia terima dari saraf-sarafnya. Bibir itu tiada lelah, terus _bermain_. Buka, tutup. Lidahnya turut menemani, baik yang di _kiri_ atau di _kanan_ , dua-duanya sama-sama menyenangkan.

Tangannya membelai perut Baekhyun. Lembut, berputar-putar kekanakkan di area pusar. Mencoba sedikit menjadi berandalan dengan masuk ke dalam celana dan memegang selangkangannya.

Ya Dewa! Ya Dewa! Gaia, Uranus, apakah ini _impuls_ yang kalian terima ketika mencoba menghasilkan Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita? Kenapa tidak pernah menceritakan sensasi terbaik ini? Pantas Baekhyun membenci kalian berdua.

"Chan—," bibirnya dijeda oleh sebuah telunjuk.

"Bibirmu jangan bicara, biarkan tubuh saja."

Tentu saja Baekhyun mengangkat lengannya tinggi, meraih pundak pria di atasnya dan mengalunginya, dan berteriak tertahan berkali-kali, dan hujaman keras itu, dan keringat yang berjatuhan, dan Chanyeol, dan dunia, dan gelap.

—dan Baekhyun semakin jatuh hati.

Apalah esok hari. Dengan adanya malam ini, baik itu seorang _hikikomori_ atau hekatonkheir , jika dibiarkan bersatu, Dewa sekalipun amat sungkan untuk membentang jarak. Bahkan, mungkin, jika diteriaki, mereka akan sengaja menuli, jika dipelototi, akan sengaja membuta. Karena hal yang kapital saat ini adalah saling menyalurkan desah romansa, bentangan kehangatan dan samudera hasrat.

Kemalasan Chanyeol hari ini membuahkan hasil setelah tiga ratus tujuh hari. Besok tiga ratus tujuh delapan, besok akan lebih menyenangkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Lagi demen bikin romance yang dewasa, rasanya Chanbaek itu makin gak bisa dipisahin. Jangan lupa jebolin kolom review dan apresiasi karya ini ya! Ini juga pertama kalinya saya mengirim work saya dI AO3 /malu/


End file.
